samuraideeperkyofandomcom-20200215-history
Yuya Shiina
is one of the main characters in Samurai Deeper Kyo (both anime & manga) she is a bounty hunter interested in the largest bounty she can find, that of 1,000,000 ryo that is on the head of Demon Eyes Kyo. Appearance Yuya is a buxom woman. She has brown hair (blond hair in the manga) which she ties her hair back with a white ribbon and green eyes. She usually wears a kimono with sandels. Personality Despite being very temperamental and even violent if irritated, Yuya has a gentle and kind personality. Besides Kyo,' Benitora (Red Tiger) '''and 'Akira' have a crush on her. Many other characters come to enjoy her company and regard her as an important friend whom they will protect. Story ' ' She is interested in the largest bounty she can find, that of 1,000,000 ryo that is on the head of 'Demon Eyes Kyo but her true purpose is to find "the man with a scar on the back" that killed '''her brother Nozomu Shiina 4 years before''. In the forest of Aokigahara', she learns that Kyoshiro' '''killed her older brother' and decides to wait until he returns to the surface in order to get an explanation from him. Yuya is thus interested in Demon Eyes Kyo and Kyoshiro Mibu. Somewhere deep in her heart, she knows the valuable secret of the Mibu Clan, '''a secret that her brother '''Nozomu Shiina shared with her when she was very young'. The Former Crimson King also comes to believe that she is a seer, but this is neither confirmed nor disproven. In Chapter '''229 (Volume 29) of the manga, while telling her brother that she would not forgive him if he killed Kyo, '''she admitted out loud in front of everybody that she was in love with Kyo'.' At the very end of the manga, Yuya is searching for Kyo and in the bonus chapter Kyo and Yuya live together. At the end of the anime, Yuya is shown to make a decision about choosing Kyo or Kyoshiro, but it is not fully explained who she chooses. Weapons Yuya only uses a gun for almost the enitre series, but '''before' Muramasa dies he gives her "a dagger' '''that protects"' as Muramasa called it. The dagger protected her in the Mibu village when she came between Kyo and a Mibu soldier. Abilities / Notable Attacks '''- Throwing knives' ' ' '- Gun' ' ''' Relationships Kyo Mibu/Demon-Eyes Kyo In the beginning, Yuya had very little interest in Kyo other than turning him in for the massive bounty on his head. Yuya was shocked and frighted upon his first emergence, despite being "saved" by him. Kyoshiro Mibu Yuya's initial meeting with Kyoshiro starts with a misunderstanding, as she believes him to be Demon-Eyes Kyo. The misunderstanding is quickly cleared up, though it is quickly revealed that Kyoshiro is wanted for theft and Yuya proceeds to apprehend him. Gallery sdk2.jpg 111556718238.jpg Samuraideeperkyo v01 047.jpg SamuraiDeeperKyov01c01p017.jpg 44.jpeg samuraideeperkyo_v02_075.jpg samuraideeperkyo_v02_107.jpg Yuya and Kyo.jpg samuraideeperkyo_v10_127.jpg samuraideeperkyo_v12_079.jpg samuraideeperkyo_v13_100.jpg Kyo and Yuya.jpg samuraideeperkyo_v14_045.jpg samuraideeperkyo_v19_076.JPG samuraideeperkyo_v20_093.JPG Category:Protagonists Category:Female Category:Inhabitants of the Samurai Deeper Kyo Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Alive Category:Human